The nationwide pet market is experiencing rapid growth as more and more families recognize the benefits of pet ownership. A pet owner's devotion to one's pet often time rivals that which one would ordinarily attribute to human parenting.
Veterinarians and other professionals devoted to the wellbeing of domestic pets recommend that certain pets, such as domestic cats, benefit by providing an enclosure as a sanctuary that the cat can employ whenever the need for such a sanctuary presents itself. Regardless of how outgoing, affectionate and socialized a domestic cat happens to be, the benefits derived from a separate sanctuary that the cat believes is off limits to its human companionship can be of great psychological effect.
Although pet enclosures, by and large, are somewhat inexpensive to fabricate, an inordinate fraction of the enclosure's retail price is attributable to shipping costs. Most such products are produced offshore where labor costs are relatively low. However, because enclosures tend to be three dimensional, objects of sufficient volume to provide the sought after sanctuary effect take up large volumes of a shipping container thus adding excessively to the costs of such products.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a suitable collapsible pet enclosure which can be shipped as a substantially two dimensional planar sheet material but which can be constructed on site creating the sought after three dimensional enclosure.
These and further objects will be more readily appreciated considering the following disclosure and appended claims.